


The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the dreaded Demon King: A tale of the Mirrorverse.

by EternalFrost73



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFrost73/pseuds/EternalFrost73
Summary: A tale told through the ages, the story of the Demon King, and the Hero who would rise up to lay low the vile being. The story of the legendary Heroine, Akane Tendo, and the dreaded Demon King, Ranma. But who is it that decides what is pure and profane? Is it not dependent on the perceptions of those involved? Truly, where does light end, and darkness begin?
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the Dreaded Demon King. A Tale of the Mirrorverse.

Chapter 0: A prologue, or a Tale told through the ages.

In this land, in this world, all knew of the story of the Demon Kings and the Heroes who rose up to oppose them. It was the way of this world, that every time a new Demon King would be raised up and crowned, the world would descend into war and depravity until a Hero was called by the Gods to lay them low and restore the balance of light and dark.

This was just the way of the world, generation after generation the two main races, the noble humans and the decadent demons would strive against each other, each unable to find common cause and peaceful coexistence. At times, there would be ages of peace until the eternal cycle would start once more. Most of the people of this world just accepted it, and hated those that were different from them.

They knew, in their hearts of hearts, that it was the way that the two supreme gods, the Gods of Light and Darkness, wanted this world. That they waged a divine war using the mortal pawns that resided below them. It just was the way of things.

The last Demon King, the great and terrible Genma had stolen one of the princesses of the ruling dynasty right from her bedchambers, sneaking in like a thief in the night and abducting her. The people wept and tore out their hair, certain that she had been defiled and devoured by the horrid beasts that dwelt in the Nightlands, the ancestral home of the Demons.

Yes, they wept for Nodoka but with no Hero, what could they do? And so time passed, and resentment grew among the humans until the rumors of a new heroine rising in the east started to be heard, and the people did rejoice, for the time of salvation and justice was nigh once more!

Then word came that the last Demon King had been overthrown, certainly slain at the hand of his own son, the newly crowned Demon King Ranma. A terrible and perverse being, they were sure, the humans who trembled at the mention of his name. But with the rising of a hero, they could at last hope for peace, as the lands of the Demons would be washed clean in purifying blood.

“Rejoice” they shouted “The time of war has come! Lift up your weapon, don your armor! We march to righteous war!”

And so the world turned, and fate ground onwards, the endless wheels crushing the fates and lives of the lesser like a mill grinding grain.

As she finished her tale, the short, buxom redhead Bard took a long drink from her mug, as she thanked the people who had listened to her tale. Coins were thrown into her hat, as she arranged the elaborate multi-colored skirts around herself, moving on to sing of love found and lost, of heroes and villains. She sang of peace and war, and when the night grew late and the fires started to get low, she took up her hat and put away her lyre and bowed to the last few that were listening before she moved to her spot by the hearth and made herself comfortable.

The traveling minstrel Robin had far to go in the next few days, if she was to see the new Heroine for herself with her own eyes. The tales needed to be told, after all, and they needed to be seen through from beginning to end. It was the least she could do, for those back at home that could not travel far afield as she could.

With that thought on her mind, she settled in and tucked her hat over her eyes, and let sleep claim her.

Elsewhere, a trio of sisters is also prepared to travel. The winds of fate had picked them up from their peaceful little backwater village, and cast them into the fires of the war that was inevitable at this point.

The oldest sister, the priestess Kasumi Tendo was said by many to be the very embodiment of the Goddess of Light, Akiko herself. A gentle soul that cared and nurtured others, she had always sought to guide her more outgoing and tumultuous younger sisters towards the correct path.

The middle sister, Nabiki Tendo was a curt and often hard spoken woman who could speak with a silver tongue when needed, and was adept at liberating every last coin through whatever means necessary from those that she deemed were unworthy of them. 

The youngest sister, Akane Tendo, was the Heroine of legend, or she would be according to all the stories and prophecies. It was foretold that it was she who would bring an end to the wars, that she would lay low the Demon King and tame the wild lands of the Nightlands. A skilled swordswoman, and an apprentice magician she had been blessed by the Gods. Sadly, as was typical for those given such gifts, her weaknesses were rather… Pronounced. She had a fierce temper, and was quick to anger, and easily showed her displeasure towards those that transgressed. She was a surprisingly naive young woman, but she would insist that she was pure and innocent instead. 

The Sisters Three, as Akane referred to them, had been preparing the last two days to set out, heading towards the Nightlands to confront their fates head on, as was befitting those chosen of the Gods.

Never had they truly questioned their fate, they were brought up not to, after all.

In the Demon King’s castle, at the heart of the Nightlands, an unlikely pair sat and talked amongst themselves as they awaited word from their liege-lord and master.

The massive demon with the head of a fierce boar drank down another tankard of the vile black brew that was common among those that worshipped the Queen of the Night, the Goddess Kodachi. He looked to his companion who was curled up by the fire on the pelt of some monstrous bear. “I don’t like it when the Master is not here, Xian Pu. What do we do if there is trouble?”

The feline centauroid sighed a long suffering sigh. “Ryoga, then we will take care of it. If it’s something that can be settled quietly, I will take care of it. If it’s something that needs to be broken, then I point you in the right direction and hope you don’t get lost.” She said, her tail flipping in a mischievous way as she stretched out all four paws on her lower body, her sleekly furred and panther headed upper body regarding him as she reached for her brush with one of her paw-like hands. She liked these times, when she could relax and just speak in Infernal, instead of struggling with that so-called common tongue of the humans. Honestly, she could never understand why they liked that inferior language so much!

Ryoga sighed and nodded as he reached over and poured another mug of the hot, steaming kafe that was so popular in these lands. “I don’t get lost that often…” He said grumpily as he eyed his feline companion. A smirk curled his lips, exposing more of his tusks. “At least I don’t get distracted by small moving things, kitten.”

Xian Pu stilled, and gave him a deathly stare, her unblinking eyes boring into him. “Be careful, Ryoga, or I will see if that thick hide of yours would make a good scratching post.”

He laughed as he tilted his head towards her “Whenever you want, Xian Pu. With the Master away, I could use the practice.”

“You know, we could always go look for him… Just, you know, to make sure that he doesn’t run into any trouble he can’t handle…” Xian Pu said in a conspiratorial manner.

“We shouldn’t…” He started.

“Has that ever stopped us before?” She countered.

He didn’t have a good answer to that.


	2. The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the dreaded Demon King, a Mirrorverse tale.  Chapter 1: A Hard Day's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroine and her sisters continue on their quest, and see the bloody price of the unending war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:
> 
> The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the Dreaded Demon King. A Tale of the Mirrorverse.

Chapter 1: A hard days Knight

Akane strode at the head of their little entourage, her hair spilling out from under her helm and her sword at her side. Her armor gleamed in the early morning light, and she felt every inch the heroine that she had trained so hard to become. She was flanked by those closest to her, her sisters. 

Kasumi was a pace behind and to the right, dressed in her traveling robes with the rayed star of Akiko, the Goddess of Light’s symbol emblazoned boldly on it. The simple holy symbol that hung around her neck spoke of the humble origins of the sisters, but it also spoke of the piety of the eldest of the sisters. Where others would have traded the simple symbol for one that better represented her new status and standing, Kasumi had chosen to embrace their past. It spoke volumes of her character.

To her left and rear was the middle sister, the sometimes caustic Nabiki Tendo. A skilled woman, whether it was with words, a knife or the tools of her trade, none would underestimate her for long. Those that did, often paid for it with either blood or the fortune. Even if Nabiki’s morals might be a bit more...Flexible… than the others, her dedication to her sisters was ironclad. Even when Akane was the target of her antics.

They were currently heading from the last village they had stayed at towards one that they had heard was being threatened by a roving band of the Demon King’s army, if you could call it that. Yes, the more advanced demons were capable of magic, tactics and even strategy. That said, the lesser members of the demon hordes were more, shall we say simple. They raided, they looted, and they ravaged. There was little rhyme or reason in what they did. It made fighting them a bit more of a challenge, since they would ignore tactical targets to hit ones of opportunity far more often than not.

This was what the sister’s had figured was happening, since the reports were that several of the farmsteads in the area had been overrun in the late hours of the night. Yes, hitting the farms that lay outside of the meager protection offered by the village itself were easier targets, but they didn’t do much more than lower the local morale, at least in the grand scheme of things.

It would have been better, tactically speaking, to hit the town itself. Burn the grain storage or the mill, take the livestock or slaughter it where it rested. That would have made more of a true impact. At least, that is what Akane’s training told her. Her heart, on the other hand, ached at the pointless loss of life. The needless, wanton violence. She much preferred when they could bring the enemy to heel in open battle over this. There was at least a point then in the loss of life, the pain and violence. They were moving towards an end. 

One way or another, this war had to end. Humanity couldn’t keep bleeding resources, body, and territory like they had been. And the best way to counter the greater demons, much less the Demon King himself, was heroes and heroines like herself and her sisters.

Sometimes, in the dark of the night Akane wondered why the demons couldn’t let the humans live in peace, why they had started this bloody war. But then, the answers from her training came to mind. They were vile, evil brutes who did not know the grace of the Light, they only reveled in darkness. They were incapable of feeling love, joy, or happiness so they inflicted their dark hearts and twisted passions on the world.

That was what she had been taught, and it was what she based her ideals on, after all.

It was what made them different from the beings that they fought and died against.

Nabiki noticed the smoke on the horizon first, as she pointed it out silently with a grim cast to her features. The three sisters look at each other, a silent agreement struck as they start to move in that direction, with Nabiki breaking ranks and vanishing into the shadows. Akane drew her sword and settled her shield into place as they came upon a small farmstead. One glance would prove that they had arrived too late to prevent the carnage, but not late enough to be unable to take revenge.

A group of eight goblins danced and cavorted around the dead bodies of the family that had once made this land their home. The bodies were laid out in some pattern, clearly meant as an offering to their dark Goddess. As Kasumi raised her hand to the sky, and the soft chant of her prayers filled the air, Akane rushed towards the goblins, her eyes fierce in her loathing.

The loathsome monsters turned and screeched something at each other as four of them fell back, drawing short bows as they others moved forward as a mob towards the advancing heroine. Akane heard the litany of fluid words from Kasumi shift, as she changed what miracle she was beseeching. Akane can feel the Light’s Protection flare behind her, providing a measure of protection from missile weapons as she engaged the first of the goblins, her blade flickering and dancing like a living being as she parried the overhead slash of goblins hatchet, and blocked another's thrusting spear with her shield. With fluid grace gained from long years of practice, she shifted her blade slightly to the side, letting it slide down the haft of the hatchet and neatly took off the hands that were once holding the weapon.

The ignored it’s panicked screeching as she slammed her shield forward, driving back the goblin she had blocked with it before her sword flickered out, taking it neatly in the throat as she heard a gurgle from farther down the field, a clear indication that her sister Nabiki had entered the fray as well.

Akane performed a quick, sliding block with her shield as she titled it upwards, guiding the next attack up and opening the attacker to a slash across it’s unarmored gut. As it fell in a bloody heap, she stepped forward over it’s twitching body as her blade moved like a living thing, striking the last goblin twice before it could flee.

Akane turned, as she took a step towards the archers and stopped as the last one fell with one of her sister’s blades in it’s neck. Nabiki scanned the surroundings, then started to collect her weapons with the efficiency that she did almost everything with. Akane started to check the downed goblins to make sure they were actually down while Kasumi walked over to the dead solemnly, a single tear making its way down her cheek as she knelt down and started to pray for the poor souls that lay before her.

It was a scene that had played out far too many times over the years for the liking of any of the sisters, the horrible truth of the war that had raged for centuries off and on. Not for the first time, Akane wished that she could just drive the demons back to whatever dark hole had spawned them, that she could burn them away with the Light, and purge the world of their darkness, once and for all. 

The sisters set about laying the dead to rest, while they burned the bodies of the goblins. Each paid their respects in their own way to the dead, the little rituals that allowed each of them to continue on regardless of how much death and misery they had seen, and knew they would see until the Demon King was laid low once more.

It was well past nightfall when they finally arrived at the village and made their way towards the inn. Kasumi broke off to visit the local temple, a soft, sad smile on her face as she went to inform the church of what had happened. To let them know that members of their flock had been called back to the Light.

Akane walked into the inn as it went silent, the locals eyeing the strangers for a minute before going back to their meals and drinks. The sisters ordered drinks, food and lodging for three even if they knew that Kasumi might not even be back tonight, depending on what was asked of her at the temple. But, they had a way of doing things and they were loath to ever change it. It was the little things, the comfortable little rituals, that kept them sane in this insane world.

Akane noticed a swirl of wild color out of the corner of her eye, as she gazed at the minstrel who was sitting in a chair by the hearth. Her wild, long red hair cascaded down around her shoulders like molten fire in the firelight. Her vibrant, blue eyes seemed to sparkle with joy and wonder, and her voice was delicate, just the right amount of husk to draw all eyes to her as she performed. After a moment, Akane looked away. Such indulgences were not for a hero like her, she was content to sit here and let it linger in the background, even as her sister seemed to be enjoying the music.

Of course, Nabiki had always been the one more connected to the outside world of the sisters. She was the one that did most of the talking and negotiating, and the one who was responsible for making sure that they actually got to where Akane decided they needed to go. 

It was enough for Akane to know that the bard at least eased her sister’s soul a bit.

Akane knew that she had far too much blood on her hands to ever be worthy of peace. Yes, a special place was waiting for her at the side of the Goddess, but she would never know peace or comfort in her life on this mortal plane, that had been made abundantly obvious from a young age to the young aspiring heroine. Such things just were not for her.

No, it was better that she paved the way so that more vibrant souls, like the minstrel, could savor the joys of Light and life that this world had to offer.

It was better this way, right?

Ranko sighed as she performed. Maybe in the next town she would meet the new hero? It should be fine, right? No harm in checking on them, on seeing what they were like. Probably another loud mouthed, self important idiot out to slay demons and lay women. It never ended, the war and the intolerance that it brought would never end, it seemed. Peace was a happy dream that would never be shared, no matter how many ages passed. The God’s petty rivalry would always be waged with the lives of the mortals that scuttled below them, insignificant and fleeting to the Divine. 

In the end, though, it was mortal blood that would be spilled and used to pay the price to settle the grudge between Light and Dark. It was how it always was, and always would be.

These are the thoughts that she chases well into the night, long after the Heroine and her sisters have settled in for the night.


	3. The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the dreaded Demon King, a Mirrorverse tale.  Chapter 2: The Music we make, shapes the world that we live in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranko continues her search for the Hero, while the sisters three prepare for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the Dreaded Demon King. A Tale of the Mirrorverse.

Chapter 2: The Music we make, shapes the world that we live in.

Ranko sighed as she stretched at the fireside, her lute set aside for the moment as she watched the crowded taproom, full of people that just wanted to go about the evenings. Honestly, this is how it should be, she had thought to herself. People lived the lives they wanted, without the threat of war, poverty, famine or death looming over them.

She had watched the party of female adventures as they had departed, one by one to their rooms and noticed the sad, tired eyes of the one who looked the youngest, but had the oldest eyes of the three. 

It was the sad truth of the world that they lived in that someone that young could have eyes that were so old. It was the world she wanted to see end after all. All the petty, stupid wars. In the end, what did they accomplish besides amusing the gods?

Ranko bowed as she ended her performance for the night, gathering her gear as she headed for her room and got ready to settle in for the night. She paused, as she stared at a particularly dark patch of shadows in the corner and sighed. “And what are you doing here, Xian Pu? I thought that I had told you two to remain in the castle.”

A small black cat stepped out of the shadows and did the feline equivalent of a formal bow as it’s tail swayed lazily behind it. “You did, but we thought it best to make sure that you were safe, my master. There have been reports of the Hero in the area, supposedly one of the raiding squads had been dispatched by the Hero and their party. Sadly, we still do not know anything of note about the latest hero, not one of the goblins they encountered had managed to escape.”

“Tsk. I have never cared for goblins. They are too unpredictable, and unruly. They will not obey simple orders if it conflicts with their need to cause mayhem unless you assign a more powerful demon or denizen to shepherd them closely.” The other voice in the room has become deeper, more masculine though just as melodic as before. “And what of your companion, Ryouga? Where did you leave that wandering disaster?”

The cat chuckled “I left him tied off in the woods. I will return to him soon. I wish you would let us accompany you, my master. It would make us feel much more at ease.”

“I can’t allow that right now, I need you two to keep the others in check, at least for now. Soon, things will descend into total war once the new Hero reaches the front lines. I want to try to make contact before that, if possible.” The deep voice commented.

“So you can eliminate the threat?” The cat asked, as it tilted it’s head to the side.

“Perhaps. One way or another, I do hope to neutralize the threat the hero and their party presents to us and our plans. I want to spite the gods, Xian Pu, and for that I might very well need to do something about the hero.” The deep voice confided.

“All shall be as you wish, my master. We will keep an eye on events, and keep you informed.” The cat said with another bow before it started to walk back into the shadows.

“I think that you just wish to cause a bit of mischief, Xian Pu.” The deeper voice commented.

A flip of the tail before the cat vanished is all the commentary that is offered on that opinion.

Ranko sighed a deep sigh as she flopped onto her bed, as her hand rested on her forehead. It would be not much longer before she would have to return home, how things were shaping up. Soon, she would be constrained by the whims of the gods, and unable to act as she wished. At that point, she was not sure that the conflict that was slowly coming to a boiling point could be prevented from becoming the raging fire of a total war that the Divine seemed to wish it to become.

Why could not the gods be reasonable, and not set the humans and demons on a path of destruction yet again? Why did they insist on making it so that young people, like that girl of troubled eyes, would be forced to fight and die?

Truly, the gods were capricious beings and needed to be taught a lesson.

The question, of course, was how does one teach a god a lesson?

Something to ponder over breakfast, perhaps.

These are the thoughts that chased the young bard into a troubled sleep.

Elsewhere, a small black cat approached the hulking figure of a monstrous boar. The eyes of the boat locked onto the delicate feline as Xian Pu returned to her normal form, stretching all six limbs and her tail, for good measure.

"I'm glad to see you didn't manage to get lost.". Xian Pu said teasingly as she released the spell that helped keep the directionally challenged demon in place.

"And I see the master must have not been overly angry with us." He commented before changing into his humanoid form and settling himself on the ground.

"And why would you say that?". She asked as she settled down as well.

"Because you returned alive." Ryouga said with a chuckle.

Xian Pu sniffed and lifted her nose "Of course! I'm the master's favorite!"

Ryouga guffawed as he shook his head "And so humble, to boot."

“Well, what do you expect? I am the prettiest, most perfect specimen of my species, that is why I serve the master directly. You, on the other hand… You're just too obtuse and stubborn to know when to die.” Xian Pu said snidely in Infernal, as she usually only spoke their native language.

She hedged for a moment before she curled up and spoke again. "What do you think of the master's plan? Do you think it's possible to end this without wiping all of them out? Is peace even possible anymore? They are vicious, shortsighted monsters. They hate us because we look different than them, and let's face it. There are more than a few among our own ranks that feel the same.". She sighed deeply.

Ryouga shrugged his heavy shoulders "It's not my place to say whether it will work or not. Such worries are for the master. I will do what I can to support his plan, just like you. Leave such lofty thoughts to the one we serve, and instead focus on making it possible."

She sighed and nodded, her tail swaying with her restless mood. "If I can find one human who understands how incredible I am, then maybe."

"It would take a far better person than any I know to not be put off by your conceit.". He said with a great, rumbling laugh.

She decided to not even deign to acknowledge him, much less rise to the bait.

After a bit, they settled down to wait out the night, in case their master had any need for them.

“Ryouga?” Xian Pu said from where she was curled up against the massive bulk of Ryouga in his boar form.

“What is it, you annoying little cat?” Ryouga grumbled sleepily.

“Thank you. For worrying about me.” She said quietly before closing her eyes.

“The master would kill me if something happened to you, that is all.” Ryouga commented before he let himself relax into rest.

Come the morning, Ranko is the first down into the common room, her traveling hat and cloak resting on the back of her chair as she tucked into her morning meal.

“Ho, Robin! Are ye leavin’ us already?” The tavern keep asked as he prepared the room for the morning business.

She nodded as she ate her bacon. “Yeah, I’ve got a ways to travel today. I’m hoping to get to the capitol before the end of the week, after all.”

“Oh? And what would make our little songbird head there?” He asked as he wiped the counter.

“I want to see the new hero with my own two eyes, ‘fore they head to the frontlines. I am sure that they will head to see the king and get his royal blessing before they enter combat.” She said.

He nodded as he looked thoughtful. “Aye, tis likely. That is what they usually do, after all. Best to make sure ya don’t upset the crown, after all.”

She nodded in agreement as she finished her meal and gathered her gear. “Indeed. Well, take care and I will make sure I stop by on my way back through!”

He nodded and smiled. “May the Light bless you, and guide yer steps back to my stoop, little Robin!”

“May the Light grant you success, old man!” Ranko said with a mischievous glint in her eye as she walked out, unsurprised to see a small black cat waiting patiently for her outside. She shook her head as she leaned down and scooped up the annoying little furball, scratching Xian Pu behind the ears before placing her on her shoulder and settling her bag as she headed for the outskirts, already seeing the bulk of Ryouga waiting just outside in his human form.

“Decided to travel with me instead of lurking behind, have you?” Ranko asked the larger demon.

“We thought it was best.” He said as he untied the rope that was wound around his waist from a tree.

“Just be careful, you both. I’m human, you two are not. And where we are going, it won’t be safe for any of us.” Ranko said as she squared her shoulders.

“Like that has ever stopped me before.” Ryouga said while Xian Pu meowed in agreement.

“Very well, then we are off.” Ranko said as the odd trio headed away from the front lines, and towards the capitol.

Inside the inn, the three sisters have made their way down to the common room, Kasumi looked fresh and awake, while Nabiki was yawning and stretching. Akane, for her part, still had the troubled look in her eyes that she had not really shed since her fate was laid out before her.

“Where are we heading today, little sis?” Nabiki said with a yawn, as she accepted a cup of the hot, steaming beverage that was offered her.

“Towards the frontlines. The sooner we start, the sooner all of this can end.” The youngest Tendo said with a determined tone to her voice.

“Not to see the king?” Kasumi asked as she spread honey on her bread.

Akane shook her head. “Why waste our time bowing and scraping to the nobility while the common people bleed and die?”

“You’re not going to be popular with them, you know that little sis?” Nabiki said.

“I plan on being less popular with the demons, so I guess it works.” Akane said.

The three sisters ate in silence after that, as heavy thoughts lingered in their minds.


	4. Chapter 3: War comes on black wings, like an angel of death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters prepare for war, as another searches for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or   
> concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the Dreaded Demon King. A Tale of the Mirrorverse.

Chapter 3: War comes on black wings, like an angel of death.

The sisters walked in silence, the other two lookied from each other to their brooding younger sister from time to time.

"What's on your mind, little sister? You seem more preoccupied than normal." Kasumi asked as gently as possible.

Akane started to snap at her oldest sister, then sort of just deflated. "I hate this, Kasumi. Why do the demons have to be so vile? Why did they have to come here? Why don't they just die! Why do we have to fight them?”

Kasumi sighed and pulled her little sister in for a gentle hug as the trio stopped for a moment. “We fight because our natures are opposite. They are dark beings driven only by the most base and foul urges, and they worship their dark goddess. We seek to be better than that, and we walk in the blessed light of our goddess. Of course we would come to blows, it is only natural. Sadly, there is no other way. The few demons that can speak seem to be completely devoted to their Goddesses’ war, and nothing other than total defeat will stop them. You know that this is the way of things, no matter how much we wish otherwise.”

Akane sighed and nodded “Maybe once I defeat the Demon King, the rest will go skulking back to whatever dark corner spawned them.” She said glumly.

“That’s the way, little sis. You focus on vanquishing the big baddies, and we will take care of the lesser hordes, and keep you on your feet.” Nabiki said as she looked around. “As I see it, as long as we keep doing what we have proven to work, then I don’t see a problem. I’m not a fan of war, but I am less a fan of seeing another village laid waste like ours almost was.”

Akane sighed and nodded and kept walking as the other sisters exchanged another look before they fell into their usual places.

Akane straightened her shoulders and adjusted the holy sword at her waist. They had another three days travel until they would reach the front lines. The sooner.they started, the sooner they could bring this to an end.

After that, it really didn't matter what happened, as long as her sisters were safe. Even if she was damned, it wouldn't matter. She wasn't going to lose anymore of her family to this pointless and endless war.

Akane nodded her head, a grim look in her eyes. She would crush the Demon King with her.own hands, using the divine might she had been granted. And nothing and no one would stop her.

Then, at least her sisters could be safe.

The days passed as the sister's traveled towards the front lines. The evidence of the war became more and more evident, with the occasional burned out house leading to the remnants of a village.

They arrived at the fortified town of Bridgefort late in the afternoon of the third day, and surveyed the town. The mood was muted, and the proof of the war was to be seen everywhere.

Akane looked at her sisters and said "I will go report to the commander, Kasumi see what you can do to help with the injured, and Nabiki…"

Nabiki chuckled as she interrupted her sister "....And you want me to poke about and see what I can find out, right?"

Akane smiled and nodded "Thank you, Nabiki. Let's take care of what we can, so we can end this."

The three sisters nodded to each other before they each went their way.

Akane made her way towards the central keep, as she nodded and spoke words of encouragement to the soldiers she passed on her way. She tried to ignore the whispered words of "The Heroine is here." Or "The Gods will surely save us now."

Such things, such words, she was not yet worthy of them. She had so much to do still. The war would rage on until she laid the Demon King low, and made him pay for all the atrocities his kind had inflicted on humanity.

When Akane arrived at the war room, she found the commander hunched over a planning table as he checked the reports from the scouts. He looked up at her as she stood by the door. "You must be the new hero I've been hearing about. Going to present your royal writ now?"

Akane chuckled a bit and shook her head. "I don't have one. That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

The commander stared at her for a moment then said slowly "You didn't get your writ from the King? Did he refuse to offer you one?"

Akane once again shook her head and answered him. "I didn't go to the capital to get one. I figured I'd do more good here, rather than bowing and scraping for the King."

"The last hero to pass through here was very proud of his writ, very impressed with himself. The demons were not nearly as impressed, since they killed him. Some monstrous boar creature ate him." The commander said seriously.

Akane shifted a bit, but then firmed her resolve. "I'm here to end this war. I don't need the King's approval, I have the Goddesses."

The commander chuckled and nodded. "You'll do. So, here is what we have…" He said before he started to explain the situation to her.

Elsewhere, Kasumi had entered the confines of the temple. As the priestess looked, bowed her head in prayer before an acolyte approached her.

"May the Light guide you, sister. How may we help you today?" The young acolyte asked the older priestess.

Kasumi stood gracefully and smiled warmly at the younger acolyte. "I am here to render aid, if I can? Please, would you take me to your ward, and I shall render what aid the Goddess sees fit to bless me with."

The acolyte bobbed his head nervously, a relieved look on his face. "Please! Thank the Light you are here. Follow me, please.". With that, he hurried, leading Kasumi into the medical ward, where the gruesome cost of the war is laid out clearly.

"Oh my…" Kasumi said softly, a sad look in her gentle eyes as she started to give what aid she could.

For now,.that is all she could do.

Truly, the feud between the Gods was paid for in blood, flesh and bone.

Nabiki sighed as she stretched, and looked the town over from the perch she had found on one of the towers. It was a hodge lodge town, built in the shadow of the keep and crowded behind the walls. There was evidence that the town, and the walls, had been expanded several times, likely as more people flocked to the relative safety of the fortress town. 

That said, it continued to make the town itself a more and more tempting target. That was the usual peril with situations like this. More people meant more supplies needed, which meant more trade and bigger caravans, that in turn made attacking said caravans a better and better prospect for not bandits and demons.

The war truly did bring out the worst in everyone and everything.

There were a lot of things that the sisters would have to deal with if they were going to win this war. Securing a base of operations was first on the list, and for that they would have to deal with the logistics problems the city was facing.

From what she had already gathered, there were several groups of raiders working the area. Yes, the demon army was sending groups to intercept the trade routes, but the problem they could deal with first were the bandits who were doing the same.

For that, Nabiki needed to get a lead on who they were dealing with, and where they were based out of. For that, she would have to deal with sources of information that her dear sisters were either too pure or naive to be able to associate with.

That meant dealing with the head of the local thieves guild.

That meant a meeting with Konatsu.

Now, Nabiki didn’t have any particular issues with Konatsu. All reports said that she was a good, if odd, leader of the guild. It was more that she really didn’t want what she had to do to get in the way of her sisters being the good, moral people they were. Honestly, how they managed to get by in a world as twisted as this one was anyone’s guess. But, as the realistic one it was up to her to take care of things like this.

With that in mind, she decided to change. One does not meet Konatsu while wearing road-stained clothing and smelling like you had just gone mud wrestling with a troll.

The problems with being the one who had to have the really important meetings, after all.

Later that night, the three sisters found themselves sitting around the table, as they discussed their days. The mood was somber, with the import of what they had discovered so far.

“So, that is the situation from the commander. They are being pressed hard on two fronts, and the city is losing troops, morale, and supplies at a steady rate. Honestly, I don't know how much longer they can keep going unless something is done.” Akane said as she stared into her mug.

“I’ve done what I can to help with the injured and sick, but without medicine and supplies, my aid is going to come a lot shorter than I had originally planned. There is just so much to do, but I will keep doing what I can for the people, as long as the Goddess wishes it.” Kasumi said as she held her cup of tea, using it to warm her hands.

“I’ve been digging as much as I can, and I need to talk to some people. People that you two won’t approve of, but with any luck I might be able to at least track down the bandits and get the supply lines open again.” Nabiki said as she checked herself over again.

“Is that why you are dressed like that?” Akane asked, eyeing her sister.

“There is nothing wrong with dressing like a woman once in a while, you know.” Nabiki defended her choice of attire, a simple blue and black dress with a plunging neckline as she arched an eyebrow at her younger sister and her combat gear.

“Well, some of us have to be ready for the front lines at all times.” Akane said with a huff.

Nabiki's expression softened as she tested a hand on Akane's shoulder. "I know sis, thank you. We all do what we can to make things easier on the others. And right now, this is my combat gear." Nabiki said with a grin on her face.

Akane laughed and sighed "Fiiiine, you're so annoying, Nabiki."

"Just one of my many good qualities." Nabiki said with a straight face.

"And so humble." Kasumi said in her usual calm tone.

"Exactly!" Nabiki said, then stopped and looked at her eldest sister, `` Wait, were you being sarcastic, sister of mine?"

Kasumi smiled placidly at her middle sister.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes then sighed. "I concede defeat."

Kasumi smiled and nodded, then rose gracefully. "I will see you after my evening prayers."

Nabiki stood as well, as she brushed herself off. "Best head out as well."

"Good luck, sis." Akane said as she watched her sisters leave, then sighed and decided to check with the night watch before she went to bed as well.

Meanwhile, in the capital city Ranko was making her way from tavern to tavern as she looked for the newest hero ,or at least word of them. So far, she had not had much luck, or any for that matter. No one had seen them, or heard of them arriving in the town.

Ranko had thought she might have missed them, or arrived before them until she caught a minor noble who was pretty far into his cup. 

“I can’t believe it…” He moaned as she sat down across from him.

“What can’t you believe, m’lord?” Ranko asked as she leaned forward just a bit.

“The stupid heroine.” He groused.

Ranko raised an eyebrow, but stilled her curiosity lest she scare him off. “What about them?”

“The king is furious, they didn’t come to get his permission or their writ! No, instead they go marching off to the frontline like His Royal Highness doesn’t matter!”

“You...are saying that the hero went the other way? That they are at the front line right now?” Ranko asked as she started to rise.

He nodded, watching her. “I hope she gets eaten, stupid lowlife commoner.” He said before he turned back to his cup. When he looked up, his companion was gone and the door still swung from their abrupt departure.

Ranko stormed out of the capital in a huff, as she collected the small black cat that had been waiting outside for her. Together, Xian Pu and Ranko walked out to where they had left Ryouga in his boar form.

“We are leaving. Now.” Ranko said darkly.

“For where?” Ryouga grunted out.

“The frontline. I have a hero to meet.” Ranko said, as ominous storm clouds rolled in.

Xian Pu shifted in a nervous manner “Master, what are you doing?” She asked nervously.

“Getting us there. Now.” Ranko said before darkness seemed to swallow her whole. The impenetrable cloud of darkness undulates, as it changes shape.

Soon, an alert is heard banging throughout the entire capital, as the forces marshall themselves.

A dark dragon had been sighted, the massive shadowy beast flew over the capital where the citizens huddled in fear before it wheeled about, and went racing towards the frontlines. 

Great, dark wings beat as it devoured the miles between the capital and the frontlines.


	5. The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the dreaded Demon King, a Mirrorverse tale.  Chapter 5: Tremble, all ye mortals.  Here there be dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable gears of fate grind onward, drawing the two towards each other as inevitably as death, as day follows night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or   
> concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the Dreaded Demon King. A Tale of the Mirrorverse.

Chapter 5: Tremble, all ye mortals. Here there be dragons.

The wind rushed past the three demons, as the great dark wings beat powerfully as the leagues vanished rapidly beneath them. Xian Pu clung tightly to the ridged spine of her Master's draconic form. As exciting it was to fly, she vastly preferred when it wasn't quite this fast. At least she wasn't dangling below their Master like Ryouga was. That said, the idiot was probably enjoying the ride.

Xian Pu sighed as she peered down, glad that she had at least had the chance to revert to her true form. Six limbs made this at least a bit less precarious to attempt. “Master, why are we rushing? Surely you don’t think that this Heroine will be able to turn the tide by herself, do you? Especially one so brash to rush off to the frontlines without appeasing that fool of a king, do you?” Xian Pu said in infernal, knowing that their Master would be able to hear her over the rushing of the wind.

“It is because she is so brash. She seems to be confident in herself and the abilities that her God gave her. I don’t want to be chasing after her forever. We know where she is, right now. Now is the chance to strike, while she is away from the capital and the King’s army. If I can end the threat she poses, then maybe the humans will stop for a while.” The dragon said in tones that were almost more felt than heard.

Xian Pu could hardly argue with her Master’s logic on that, as she settled a bit lower along his spine, her ears flattened back to protect them from the wind that seemed to be picking up. She could feel her Master pushing himself harder, flying just a bit faster. In such a rush to confront the heroine now. She just hoped it went as well as when they faced the last hero, a loudmouthed womanizer who she could not understand why the God of Light had chosen. Not that their own dark Goddess seemed to be any more reasonable. She shook her head, as she thought about it. Best not to try to understand the whims of the Gods, it was better to just try to handle the sometimes mercurial nature of her Master.

Perhaps that idiot Ryouga had the best idea, just letting the gods push him around wherever they willed it. She shivered, trying to imagine existing under a divine curse and a dark blessing like he and his line did. Perhaps it was best not to draw the attention of the Gods, after all.

They had been flying for an hour, and she knew from past experience that the Master in dragon form could travel two or even three days worth of travel on foot in a single hour by wing. Thus, why he had chosen to travel in this form. She knew that the Heroine had been almost a week's travel in front of them, by their best guesses. So, in another hour, two at the most, they would be where the Heroine was reported to be last.

All the better, they could finish this before it even started, then. Maybe then the Humans would see some reason, and just let things lie for a while. At least until the next Hero rose up to try to take the head of their Master. Xian Pu sighed as she settled in tight. Why couldn’t the stupid humans just let them be? Was the fact that they were different from the humans so abhorrent, after all?

Ryouga, for his part, was happy. He enjoyed the sensation of flying, and the fact that while the Master carried him, he would end up someplace that he wanted to be, instead of wherever the Gods whims carried him. Even now, carried as he was in the Master’s talons in his massive boar form, he could feel the little twitches of impulse that often governed his movements, and bit back the questions of where they were going, why they were not heading in this direction, or that. 

It was never easy being the plaything of the Gods.

Ranma was furious. How could they have been going the wrong way all along? And now, he had made a brash decision and risked a lot, and for what? A chance to go in half cocked against a heroine. But it was the best chance to hit her now, before she could get away. Before she could go and cause more havoc in this stupid war that they humans started. No, the demons were not innocent, far from it. But it was the humans who started this latest engagement, and it would take convincing them it was time to stop, as well.

He ground his teeth together as he pushed himself just a bit harder, trying to get just a bit more speed as he flew like a dark cloud into the maw of the war, knowing that he could very well be the one that lay bleeding at the end of the day, but knowing at the same time there was no other way. The humans would never see any other way, just like the masses of the demons would never let go of their hatred of the humans.

It was pointless to imagine any other end, after all. There was no way that the humans and demons could co-exist, his idiotic father and crazy mother aside, they could not ever get along.

The differences were just too deep, and there was far too much blood on both sides to ever see a lasting peace between them. A temporary end to hostilities was always going to be the best they could achieve, as long as they could keep the xenophobic humans from deciding that they needed to wipe out the demons again.

Seeing his parents had made him think it was possible, even with all of the blood on everyone’s hands. Then, he had met his first humans besides his mother. After that, he had decided that it was best to split his natures, to hide away his human blood so that his own kind wouldn’t hate and distrust him. Yes, it had allowed him to spend more time in human society, to see that they were not just the bloodthirsty monsters that his own people thought them to be, but at the same time it made it seem even more impossible for them to get along. What he had seen as Ranko, as the traveling bard Robin, had only served to make it more clear that the humans would never accept the demons as anything else but an enemy.

If that was what they wanted, then so be it. An enemy he would be to them.

Both of Ranma’s retainers could feel the shift in their Master. A clenching of muscles, a slight flexing of talons as he pushed that little bit harder, dark clouds gathering in his wake.

The Demon King was heading to war, and may the Goddesses have mercy on those that stood in his way.

In the town of Bridgefort, the sisters had been dealing with their own troubles and tribulations. Nabiki had returned late at night with a map of the area detailing where the bandits were hiding, and more than a little drunk. Kasumi, for her part, had returned late as well and fallen into a deep sleep to replenish her divine gifts. Sadly, they all knew that soon enough she would be called on to perform her duties because it was only a matter of time til the Demon King’s army made another attempt on Bridgefort.

Akane was the most troubled by this last prospect. So far, they had only been hit by raiding bands of goblins and other lesser demons, but it was inevitable that the main forces would come for this town, sitting as it did fording a wide river. That was where the name of the town came from, after all. The ancient stone bridge that was the heart of the town was the best way across the river in almost a full day's march to the north, and three to the south. If the Demon King intended to invade the human’s kingdom, it would be here.

By that same token, if they were to push into the lands of the demons, this would be the best place to sortie from. It was a tactical and strategic asset that had to be held. The state of the defenders made even less sense, unless the King was foolish enough to be keeping the bulk of his army closer to the capital? But surely, that would not be the case, would it?

Akane groaned as she poured over the maps and reports once more, her head hanging tiredly. She jerked at the soft touch of Kasumi, who had roused herself enough to notice the state of her sister.

“Sleep, Akane. You will do no one any good in your current state. Get some rest, and we will sort all of this out tomorrow, okay?” The gentle priestess said, giving her youngest sister her best motherly smile.

“You know that is not fair, right?” Akane groused, then rolled her eyes at the benevolent little smile she got from her placid and gentle sister. “Fine, fine…. You win, sis.”

As the three sisters settled in to sleep, they were unaware of what the morning would bring, as fate rushed towards them on great, dark wings.

The next morning came earlier and much more abruptly than any of the three wished. The clamor of the warning bell tolling like an epitaph tore them from their restless sleep as the watch called out. "To arms! To arms! The enemy is upon us!"

The sisters jerked awake, their bodies moved before their minds fully awoke. They shared a look as they started to get ready, exchanged looks speaking volumes between the sisters. The three rushed to the wall as they finished getting ready for what was sure to come.

“Report!” Akane shouted as the trio surged up the inner ramp towards the battlements.

The captain of the watch started to snap a reply before he saw who it was that had shouted at him. “Ma’am! Leading elements of the Demon King’s army have been sighted! We thought it was just a raiding party of goblins at first… But then the orcs and trolls started to come out, as well. Ma’am, please… Tell us that the King’s army is behind you?” He asked in an almost panicked voice, as his hand tightened its grip on the spear he held.

Akane shook her head as she walked to the battlement, and looked down at the horde that had arrayed itself already before them. Orcs and goblins were some of the weaker of the demons, the two trolls were a more serious matter, though. Stronger and larger than their orcish cousins, trolls were true abominations, able to regenerate from all but the most lethal of blows, there were few other ways to deal with the lumbering monsters. Luckily, they were as stupid as they were tough, and that was the best bet they had of defeating them. 

Still, between the three of them the trolls wouldn’t prove insurmountable. If they could hold the gate and the battlements, they could win the day. That was all they had to do, hold out until they could get the rest of the garrison back on its feet, and hope that the King’s army was doing more than cowering in the capital polishing their boots and armor.

Akane surveyed their assets quickly by eye, and by memory. There were two hundred soldiers active in the fort, with another hundred that could be raised as militia from the populace in a day’s notice. Of the wounded, with Kasumi’s aid another twenty soldiers could be brought back to fighting shape from those that crowded the church’s wards. Nabiki might be able to get Konatsu and the Guild to fight, and that would be a boon for sure. Three ballista and a catapult served as the siege weaponry for this side of the walled town, with a good supply of ammunition available. Food and other supplies was a more pressing concern, in the long run. 

Still, as long as nothing else happened, it didn’t seem insurmountable.

A cry of foreboding from behind her made her turn, and her eyes widened as she saw what appeared at first to be a dark cloudbank racing towards them, blotting out the sunlight as it flowed over the land. It was several moments before she could see movement in the cloud, a rippling surge of motion. As it swept over the town, she felt a well of dread open in the pit of her stomach.

Great black wings beat against the sky as the dark dragon swept overhead, a monstrous boar clutched tightly in it’s massive talons. It circled once, and the dragon’s impossibly blue eyes met with Akane’s for a long moment, one that seemed to last forever before it looked away and dropped into the midst of the enemies ranks.

The reaction of the enemy stilled all those who watched in horror as the army, to the last one, bowed down to the massive beast that settled into the midst of their ranks. The boar stood ready, huffing as it’s four glowing eyes swept the battlements, it’s six massive tusks gleaming in the half light. One of the six-limbed cat demons of the far eastern domains dropped lightly to the ground besides the dark dragon and regarded the town with an almost disinterested look.

The dragon threw back it’s massive head and let out a bellow of rage and challenge before it locked eyes once more with the heroine in her gleaming armor.

The throb in her heart, and the pulsing of the sword in her hands told her the impossible truth of the matter. Here, now, before her was the Demon King himself.

The Demon King Ranma had come for her.

She grinned as her hands tightened on the hilt of her holy sword.

At last.


	6. Chapter 6: The Boar who hated war, and the Priestess who sought peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two disparate souls meet on the battlefield. One, who hated war and the loss they had caused. The other, who sought peace and an end to the suffering they had seen. What fate could the Goddesses have for these two lost souls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or   
> concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the Dreaded Demon King. A Tale of the Mirrorverse.

Chapter 6: The Boar who hated war, and the Priestess who sought peace.

Ryouga hated war. He hated it with the very core of his being. Yes, he was rather well suited to it in almost every form, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. The divine blessing and curse that he toiled under made it even more trying. No matter how hard he tried, he never ended up where he intended to be if he lost sight for even a moment of where he was going. At that point, he was left to the will and whim of the Goddesses on where he ended up. And that was a fact that was as true now as it had ever been as he stood beside his Master and surveyed the human’s fortress city that was laid out before them. He glanced at Lord Ranma, then over at the almost lounging Xian Pu before he huffed and pawed at the ground with one massive hoof.

He hated this. Why couldn’t the humans just leave them alone? What was the purpose in this never ending war?

If they just fell back and gave them the room they needed, then they could end this useless conflict.

For now, he would run rampant, because that was what they needed of him.

Anything for their Master.

All so that they could end this.

Kasumi smiled gently and kept up her air of calm, even as the first of the casualties were brought to her. These were the remnants of the scouting parties that paid such a price to bring warning to the town, but they had returned almost too late, with the goblins hot on their heels. It was a miracle from the Goddess that they made it back at all.

She knew that she would be called to the front lines at some point, her blessings and healing powers would be needed to save as many as possible, and to counteract the vile chanting she could hear from here as the Dark Acolytes of their heretical Goddess shouted out the vile, reality twisting litanies of the Mistress.

Why couldn't they just return to the blasted, dark lands they had creeped from? Why did they have to bring war and violence to these lands? What purpose was there in this endless bloodshed?

Why couldn't there just be peace?

All too soon, she heard the summons she had been dreading. "Priestess! We need you, their spellcasters and witches are calling down curses and blights on us! We need you!" An exhausted soldier said, as he panted out of breath.

"Where is my sister?" Kasumi asked as she hurried along behind the soldier.

"She is fighting her way towards that dark dragon. Her sword, it's shining so bright it's almost painful to look at." He said as he glanced back at her.

"That's because that isn't a dragon." Kasumi said as the dread in the pit of her stomach go .worse.

"Then… What is it?" The soldier asked, fear in his voice.

"The Demon King." Is all Kasumi had to say.

The soldier shuddered as he rushed a bit faster, leading Kasumi towards a pocket of soldiers at the ready outside of the gates, just behind the front lines.

The army had sallied out, to try to buy some time before they had to retreat behind the shelter of the fortified walls. Once they did that, there was nothing they could do but try to weather the endless assaults, at least before they had to collapse the bridge and abandon half the town to the enemy.

That was truly the last choice out of them all. They could not afford to abandon their main foothold into the contested lands. Yes, there were other crossings, but none as convenient for either force. How the king had let the defenses here lapse as much as he did was unimaginable. But, from what she had heard, he was more concerned with pretty women and being praised than taking the risks to actually protect his people. That was why the King’s Army was situated at the castle, rather than on the front lines where it should have been.

Still there was no point to cursing his lack of insight or courage, all that there was to do was to take care of the people of the land as best as she could, and trust in her sisters to do what she could not.

So, she put the benevolent smile on her face once more, and saw to the preparations that were needed to counter the dark magics of the enemy. Silently, she prayed that her sisters would make it through this fight, and that they would end this war here and now. If Akane could lay the Demon King low, then that should end it all, right?

That was what she hoped.

Ryouga charged along the lines, ignoring the spears and arrows that struck his thick hide as he ran. It didn’t matter what was in his way, human or demon, he charged headlong. Those that were smart, moved out of the way of the monstrous boar. Those that did not, well he was an object of divine vengeance, after all. Who was he to question where the Goddesses took him, and what he ran through? He knew that he caused havoc in their own lines almost as often as the enemies, but it was on the Goddesses heads almost as much as anyone else's. He saw a surge of goblins rushing headlong towards a knot of human warriors valiantly surrounding a lone human woman. He had problems seeing very far in this form, but she looked to be in robes. A mage or cleric of some sort, he imagined. 

Not his concern, unless she happened to be in his way.

Then, may the Goddesses have mercy on her.

Kasumi looked at the enemy army as it crashed into the defenders over and over like the surf as it pounded the shore. She hated this, the war and senseless violence. She longed for the quiet days in their village before the war came for them, before the Goddess chose Akane.

Before everything turned upside down.

A shout from those who guarded her pulled her attention back to the present as they tightened ranks as a surge of goblins slammed into the wall of soldiers who had braced for the impact. She started to chant out litanies of protection and healing, as she tried to help them withstand the assault. It seemed to have worked, until she saw one of the soldiers drop, and be pulled into the mob. His screams are cut short suddenly, as she saw an orc, far larger than the goblins that had been swarming her location, toss aside the broken and bloody body as he made his way closer to the dwindling knot of soldiers she sheltered in the midst of.

Her voice lifted in prayer as Kasumi beseeched the Goddess for Her divine protection, even as one soldier after another fell before the onslaught. Then, they were upon her, clawed hands grasped at her robes and pulled her down before the leering orc, his bloody blade raised high.

That was when the sky was blotted out by the massive board that plowed its way through all before it, friend and foe alike. The last thing Kasumi saw was the massive maw opening, then slamming shut around her.

Darkness greeted her like an old friend.

Ryouga had seen the surge, and had followed in its wake. He let the fates decide where he was needed, as he had done for many long years already. He was a plaything of the Goddesses after all, a force of nature cast onto the world and directed at divine whim. His massive hooves crushed all those that did not flee from his path, his tusks rent asunder flesh, bone and armor with equal impunity. 

He was an unstoppable force on the battlefield, and he secretly hated it. He hated the randomness of battle, he hated the wanton death and destruction. He hated the humans for making it necessary. And he hated himself for the acts that he committed. That last hate was the cause of most of his pain, if he had to be honest. It was hard to live, hating yourself.

He shook off those thoughts as he saw the green tide of goblins wash over the priestess he had seen earlier. He roamed the battlefield, even as her defenders dwindled and fell, one by one. He saw her pulled down, as the orc moved to stand over her. In that moment, he decided to take a rare bit of initiative of his own. He moved, a rolling, unstoppable mass of primal force as he plowed through the Demon King’s own army and charged into the knot. He looked down at the priestess and scooped her up into his massive jaws. His mouth closed around her as he looked about and started to charge off into a random direction. 

He didn’t usually act on such thoughts of whims, but for some reason he didn’t want her to die there, like that. He knew well the cruelty and delight of Orc’s, and that her suffering would last longer than what was right. If you were to kill, do it quickly. Do it cleanly. What glory was there in torture? What purpose in pain? No, better to die a quick death, than to be played with.

But he hadn’t killed her. He knew that. He couldn’t understand the reasoning why, but he had spared her. He rushed into the woods, and ran until he could not hear the battle before he placed her on the ground and loomed over her for a moment. He observed her the best he could with his poor eyesight before he shifted down and assumed his normal form, that of a massive bare-chested man with a boar’s head. He poked her gently, and observed that she was breathing, just unconscious. He knew how fragile the humans were, and decided that a fire was probably a good idea. She was soaked from being in his mouth, after all.

And so Ryouga set about starting a fire, and waited.

Kasumi slowly came to her senses, then woke with a jerk as her hand raised to stop the blade she was sure was coming for her. Her frantic gaze cast about, before she fixed it on the massive figure sitting across from her at the small fire. The boars head perched on his thick neck and broad shoulders confirmed her worst fears. She had been captured by one of the demons, a greater one from the look of him.

She steeled her resolved, determined to die with grace. “Do what you want to me! I won’t give up anything!” She said defiantly even as she trembled a bit.

The massive figure stirred, and fixed her with surprisingly human eyes as his deep, but surprisingly soft, voice rumbled out of his chest. “If I had wanted to harm you, I would have swallowed, or at least chewed.”

“S..Swallowed? Chewed?” Kasumi said, then the pieces clicked together. “You are that boar monster that was running amok.”

He chuckled. “A monster am I? I would guess it would take one to know one. And I have a name, priestess. It’s Ryouga. I won’t hurt you, there is no reason to do so.”

She eyed the demon named Ryouga for a long moment as she sat up and checked herself over, surprised to find that besides a few bruises and scrapes from the rough handling of the goblins, she seemed to be otherwise unharmed, if a bit damp. “Why did you do this? Why… Why bring me out here, when you could have killed me there? And why attack your own kind?” She questioned.

Ryouga sighed as he poked at the fire. “I took you away because no one deserves the death you would have had at that orc’s hands, not even a human. And why did I bring you out here? Because this is where I ended up, thanks to the curse your Goddess placed on my line. And they are not my own kind. They belong to our kingdom, but I hardly consider them one of us. The orcs are vicious brutes, and the goblins are vermin that plague everyone.”

Kasumi slowly moved closer to the fire. “I don’t understand you. Why did you call me a monster? You are clearly the monstrous one here. Your kind are vicious, vile murdering monsters that constantly threaten our peaceful lives.” Kasumi said as calmly as she could.

Ryouga snorted as he shook his massive head. “And your kind attack us constantly, trying to drive us from the lands we have taken and back into the desolate wastes that we have pushed out from. Your kind hate anything that looks differently than you, and you only seek to destroy what you don’t like or understand. That makes you monsters, as far as I am concerned.”

“It was your kind that attacked us! You are the ones that sought to slay us, and drive us from our lands!” Kasumi said, her voice growing more heated.

“Because what other choice were we given? You would not leave the lands that we needed! It’s only right that the strong claim what they need!” Ryouga said back as the fur on his neck stood on end.

“See! And that is why your kind are monsters. You only seek to take and destroy.” Kasumi said as she settled a bit closer to the fire while she watched him warily.

“Would your kind have allowed us to move into lands that could support us? No, they wouldn’t have. They would have attacked us like they always have before.” Ryouga said as he laid another log on the fire.

“Your kind are just warmongers that love violence, why should we ever consider welcoming you into our lands?” Kasumi countered bitterly.

Ryouga rose to his feet, and Kasumi shied away from his massive form as he stalked over to stand over her. “I do not like the war, I hate it. It’s senseless, and endless. You think I like doing what I do? That I enjoy it? That I like to know how much blood is spilled because of me? I hate it. I hate the endless death and suffering.” He turned and stalked back to his place across from the fire and spoke much quieter, so quietly that Kasumi barely heard it, in a voice laced with such bitterness and loathing that it made her heart suddenly ache. “I hate myself for being part of it.”

Kasumi started to speak, then stopped as she watched him settle down across from her once more, and poked at the fire sullenly. She didn’t understand this demon, this Ryouga. 

But there was one thing she understood all too well, that the being that sat across from her was filled with grief and a pain that she knew all too well, that he suffered as many of those that had been scarred from the endless war did. She couldn’t help but feel like she understood him just a bit, and that worried her a bit. 

What did it say about herself if she could understand the heart of a monster?


	7. The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the dreaded Demon King, a Mirrorverse tale.  Chapter 7: A Game of Cat and Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two shadows of the respective forces, Xian Pu the Huntress and Nabiki the Shadow meet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or   
> concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the Dreaded Demon King. A Tale of the Mirrorverse.

Chapter 7: A Game of Cat and Rat.

Xian Pu stretched as she looked over the enemy with an almost bored look on her face, but how her tail twitched told the truth of her attitude. She was anxious about the upcoming engagement. The Heroes party was here, and that meant her damnable shadow was here as well. That was Xian Pu's job, to take care of the rogue that accompanied the Heroine.

Obstacles were meant for killing.

Nabiki looked at the seething mass and rolled her shoulders as her hands moved quickly to ensure that she had her weapons where they were supposed to be. It was a nervous habit from the earliest days of her training, when she was still just the middle daughter. Just the younger sister to a respected priestess, the older sister to the one the Goddess had chosen to end the Demon King's threat.

Back before she became the Heroes Shadow, and embraced the dark side of society. Hers was the dark and dirty job of decapitating the enemy command, and scouting the weak points in their army.

It was a dirty, thankless job but important to the success of the Heroes party. No matter how much blood that put on her hands.

And there was a lot of.blood on her hands.

Nabiki slipped into the shadows, unseen. It was time to hunt.

Xian Pu watched her prey slip away and grinned a toothy grin. She loved her games of cat and mouse. It always made it interesting, to stake her talent and life against her opponents.

Let the games begin.

Nabiki stalked through the twilight of the forest, her movements slow and steady as she slid through the shadows, as silent as a ghost. One of her blackened daggers was out and at the ready as she moved towards the enemies back lines.

Two sentries would not be reporting in anytime soon, but she was well into their lines now. What worried her was the feeling that she was being shadowed. In fact, she would wager all the coins in her coin purse that she was being followed. She had learned to trust her feelings when it came to things like this. 

Nabiki stopped for a long moment, then suddenly vanished into the undergrowth without any warning. With any luck, she could turn the tables on her pursuer.

Xian Pu pricked her ears forward when she lost sight of the woman she had been stalking. She stopped and crouched lower as she forced her body to still. It Had always been hard to fight down the urges at times like this. The urge to creep, to pounce. Those very feline urges at the back of her mind that caused her so much trouble when she was younger.

Xian Pu peered into the shadows, her claws digging into the soft soil unconsciously before she nodded, and started to stalk after the other woman far more cautiously than before. The game was on, once again. It was still up in the air who would win, who would lose, and what the cost of that loss would be.

Just how Xian Pu liked it the most. This is what made her feel alive, what made her blood burn and her heart race. The ultimate test of skill, laying it all on the line to see who was the better at what they did. It was a game that she had won, so far. The possibility of losing always made it even more exciting for her. She was sure that Lord Ranma would scold her for it, again.

After she won.

If she lost, well, at least she would not have to endure another session of scolding, right? 

Nabiki was worried. She had been using most of the tricks she knew, but whoever was trailing her was just as good, if not better. Every time she had thought she had lost them, she would feel that prickle at the back of her neck that told her they were still there, that they had found her trail once again. At this point, she was fairly certain that what was stalking her had to be one of the more beastial demons, ones with senses that far outstripped hers. Nabiki smirked as she checked a few pouches to make sure that the contents were still secured.

That might be just the edge she had needed, then. She just had to make her way to the old ruins to set about enacting her trap. There she could enact the last trick in her bag before she had to fight. And she had to admit to herself, she hated fair fights.

Xian Pu cocked her head as her tail swayed behind her as she padded along. The human woman was moving faster, she seemed much more certain of her direction, of her movements. She had chosen to sacrifice some stealth for added speed. It seemed that her prey had something in mind. Best not to ruin the set up, it made it even sweeter when she bested them. Worth the added risk, or at least so she thought. It was almost certainly a trait that would get her in trouble someday, but at least it would be the last time it happened.

Xian Pu grinned a toothy grin as she stalked along just a little faster, the anticipation having finally gotten to her. This was going to be fun was the thought on her mind, followed by a bit of regret that either way their little game would end soon. It was a shame that such events were always one time affairs. It would be nice to face such challenges again, but that was not the nature of the war they fought, after all. Death was the reward and the penalty, after all.

Nabiki smiled a grim smile as she slipped through one of the shattered remnants of the archways into the interior of the massive, sprawling wreck of a building. It was a sprawling monolith of stone and ruined, blasted statuary. A remnant of the lost and fallen Gods, a massive temple-fortress from ages long lost to history. 

It was also the perfect place to enact her trap, or so Nabiki had thought. The warren of tunnels and corridors, the many collapsed rooms and the gaping maw of the dungeons below were perfect. She scattered one of the bags of caltrops she carried as she slipped through a passageway, knowing that they would do little more than slow her opponent who would certainly be able to see or smell them in the dark and gloom of the passages. But, even that played into her schemes in a way.

She was a rat in her warren, no way that some demon who had stalked her so far would catch her when she wasn’t prepared. This was her game, after all.

Nabiki hurried as she looked for the right spot, then quickly laid a trap by wrapping thin metal wire around to pillars, working quickly as she listened for any sound from down the hall. She didn't expect to hear anything from her pursuer, but you stay aware of any mistakes if possible.

Nabiki grinned as she slipped down a corridor. Time to see what could learn about her opponent.

Xian Pu glared at the obvious trap and sighed. Her prey either was sure she was being followed and set a trap quickly that would slow or injure an enemy, or she was paranoid. Xian Pu was not one to underestimate an enemy, especially one with this particular one's reputation.

She picked up a piece of debris easily and used it to clear the caltrops aside before she continued on. No matter how good they thought they were, she had always defeated them with her talents each time.

Xian Pu grinned a toothy grin as she continued to stalk silently after her prey. This particular hunt would be one she would remember forever.

Nabiki slipped silently from the shadows as she checked the heavy scarf wrapped around her lower face. It should dull the sound of her breath, at least a bit. She hoped enough that she could move around a bit in the background. The air down here, while not completely stagnant, didn't flow as easily as outside, and the direction of the flow was predictable, at least as long as no major storms we're about.

So far, it seemed like her luck had held. Nabiki knelt down, and studied the dust and debris. The piece of lintel that had been used was well above what she would have chosen to use, and the steady direction and flow of the movement told her a fair amount about reach and strength.

The odd disruption of the dust suggested to her an inhuman body, but the specifics eluded her. Perhaps the next trap would provide the details she needed before she could attempt to turn the tables. The one thing she liked with going against the demons, is they tended to get arrogant with their power. She, on the other hand, knew well how weak she was and used it to her best advantage.

Xian Pu stalked silently down the halls, her eyes peeled to catch whatever her prey might have in store for her next. She was sure that the time spent clearing the caltrops had been used in some creative sort of way, she was certain of that. The faint smell of metal and the soft humming of the wires as they shifted warned her of the next trap before she stepped into it. Thin metals wires, stretched and drawn tight criss-crossed the passage before her. If she had been hurrying along, she would certainly have ran into them, and could have injured herself badly. She smiled a predatory smile as she started to work her way carefully through the trap after making sure that there were no poisons covering the wires. She kept her ears on a constant swivel to make sure that she was not ambushed while in this exposed position. She knew she could have shifted down, but why risk being caught in her smaller form when she can manage as she was? Now, to finish the hunt.

Xian Pu doesn't pay any mind to the clear pawprints and tufts of fur she left behind, as the smell was growing stronger with every step. The time her prey had spent setting this trap could have cost her everything. She always loved the feeling of a hunt coming to a close. Her Master would be most pleased.

Nabiki waited for a bit, before she moved to check on the second trap. She made sure that her stalker wasn’t hanging about before moving in and examining the traces carefully. The paw prints and bit of fur cemented her conclusions from earlier. One of the half-cat hybrids from the far east of the Demon King’s domains, then. Much as she had thought. It was not good, but at least her surprise would be effective. If it had been one of the dragon-hybrids, then her trick would not be nearly as effective. But those sensitive ears and dark-adapted eyes would be good for her in the coming fight.

Nabiki grinned as she checked her wraps and moved towards the spot she had chosen for her fight. Not that it would be a fight, as long as everything worked out well. Why fight fair when you can let your foe defeat themselves? Honestly, if Akane ever learned to be sneaky, then this whole mess would probably have been ended already. Nabiki sighed as she moved quicker. It wouldn’t be long until her foe found where she had backtracked, and then the game would truly begin. She had to hurry, if she was going to get her final trick placed.

Xian Pu was getting annoyed. Truly annoyed, indeed. She had found where her prey had backtracked, and cut back around behind her. She had followed the path to the two traps, and then where it split off and headed ever deeper into the ruins. It was clear that her prey had given up on guile, and had decided on where they were headed towards. The game had gone on too long already, it was time to end it.

The taste of fresh blood after a successful hunt was always the most rewarding part of her duties.

Xian Pu surged ahead, the smell of her prey heavy in her nostrils, the taste of her opponent heavy in her mouth. She dashed into a large room, the floor starting to collapse in parts over the vast dungeons that lay below the keep. There, ahead of her, was the human woman who had led her on such a chase. Finally, it seemed she had decided to face her fate head one. Then, an object was cast at her and the world exploded in a blinding flash, and a boom that seemed to shake the entirety of the structure to its very core. She instinctively covered her eyes, her ears struggled to make any sense of the sounds over the ringing that seemed to down out everything. 

That was when she felt a strong, slim set of legs wrap around her humanoid torso from behind, and the shart kiss of the garrote around her neck. It seemed that hunter and prey had switched.

Things were finally going to get exciting.

Nabiki waited in the room as her breath came faster than she wanted it to, but it was understandable. She was about to go up against the most efficient killing machine that there was in the Demon King’s army. The Goddesses could not have made a more perfect hunter, and she was about to see if her cunning and guile were a match for pure talent, skill, and capabilities. Just the kind of game she liked, if she was forced to fight. Especially since she intended to even the playing field in a truly underhanded manner.

The creature that came racing towards her would be considered lovely, beautiful even if it was not clearly so intent on killing her. A long mane of lavender hair flowed from the top of her head down her back. Her fur itself was a dark black, with deep purple patterning. And those intense eyes stared into hers, so full of vigor, life...And death.

Nabiki smiled grimly as she lit the fuse of the device she had hidden behind her back, and cast it with all her might straight at her attacker. It exploded into a flash of light and a furious roar of noise. If Nabiki had not been prepared for it, she too would have been blinded and deafened by her own bomb. She threw aside the wrap from her head as she rushed towards her opponent, the metal wire already at the ready as she ducked under a waving claw and slid smoothly onto her opponent’s feline back, and then wrapped her legs tightly around the humanoid torso of her opponent. Then, she set the garotte and started to work. As long as she stayed tight up against her foes back, she shouldn’t be shredded by the sharp claws or deadly muzzle of her cat-headed dance partner.

Xian Pu was furious. The tables had been turned, and now she couldn’t get that damnable human woman off of her. No matter how she twisted, thrashed, or even attempted to roll, she couldn’t get her off of her back. Now, she could feel the cold as it started to set in, as the world started to turn black. She shook herself, and slammed into a pillar, hoping to dislodge the leech of a woman who clung to her so tight. She did it again, and again, before a deep rumble seemed to shake the building, and the floor collapsed underneath her, sending them both down towards the tunnels below.

Xian Pu’s glee as her opponent released her death hold was short-lived as she saw the lithe figure dive for one of the hanging beams, illuminated in the light that was coming in through the shattered roof so far above. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Xian Pu vanished into the darkness below.

A limping, battered Nabiki made her way out from the ruins, and started to head back towards friendly lines. She couldn’t carry out her mission in the shape she was now, that was for certain. At least she had taken care of that foe. She never wanted to face her again, that was for certain.

A bit later, a bedraggled and dirty cat stalked it’s way slowly out of the warren of tunnels, and shook herself before she started to make her way back towards her own lines. Xian Pu grumbled a feline grumble, having lost her prey this time, but perhaps she had found a new playmate for future games, for future hunts? 

That thought improved her mood immensely.

Now, she just needed Master to eat that stupid heroine, and things would be so much better.


	8. The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the dreaded Demon King, a Mirrorverse tale. Chapter 8: Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, lest you come to be under that watchful eye. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destined battle begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or   
> concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

The Annals of the Heroine Akane, and the Dreaded Demon King. A Tale of the Mirrorverse.

Chapter 8: Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, lest you come to be under that watchful eye. (Part 1)

Ranma surveyed the battlefield, his massive clawed feet digging into the ground as he watched the mayhem and chaos. He was no fan of war, had no love of bloodshed or wanton violence. But he would fight to defend what was his, and to try to protect his people. If only the humans were less violent, more capable of understanding. Not that all of those he ruled over were any better, after all. He personally had little love for the goblins or the orcs, both races being prone to violence and savagery. The trolls and ogres, while having greater capacity for violence at least were harder to rouse to that anger. 

But, one did with what one had on hand, after all. It was the best way to handle things, to use each person and race for what they were best suited for. He knew that not all humans were like the ones that he faced now, some could be understanding. Loving, in their own way even. But getting through to them had proven difficult in the past, and now both sides yearned for the blood of the other, and there was little besides war that would ever change that. Only in the destruction of one was likely the salvation of the other, or so his war council said often.

He had found another hope, though. While traveling disguised, he had seen just how much they seemed to care for their own. Maybe it was his cursed human blood, but he just couldn’t accept that death was the only option. Perhaps, if enough of the so-called heroes were stopped, the humans would give in and this pointless war could finally end.

After that, he could track down his useless lump of a father and crazy mother and put them back on the throne, and be rid of it for a while longer.

It never hurt to dream, after all.

Akane watched the battle unfolding with a determined scowl on her face. It was clear that HIS presence on the battlefield had emboldened the enemy, so it was equally clear that when she felled him, it should break them.

Akane grinned a grim smile as she unsheathed her sword and slid her shield into place once more. There was the better part of an army between her and her for. All the better to serve as a warm up, then. 

Akane started to move towards the enemy, and by the time she hit the lines she had picked up a good bit of momentum. She hit the enemy line like a battering ram and smashed through the initial wall of goblins and orcs as her sword slashed and cleaved left and right as she worked at making a breach.

Akane grinned as the enemy pressed back, even as she ducked under a swing and her sword flicked twice, taking the arm and throat of the orc she had engaged with.

Her shield intercepted a blow from an orc, the angle guiding the strike up as she stepped through and gutted the orc with brutal efficiency.

Akane was in her element now, driving a wedge into the enemies line, surrounded by foes she could just let go and let her training handle most things while she plotted sequences, moves and movements to carry her ever forward, always closer to her destined foe. This was what she had been born for, after all. To defeat the demon king and his army. In the end, nothing else mattered.

Akane turned, blocking the blade of the demon who had stepped up to confront her. His black skin and red eyes were abhorrent, the horns growing from his brow were just further proof of what kind of debased, horrible being he must surely be. His strength was monstrous, his size overbearing. He wielded a pair of wicked, jagged swords with ease despite their size. His heavy armor rattled with the chains that were wrapped around it. Surely, this was one of the mid to higher ranked demons, some sort of lieutenant or other leader.

In other words, a good warm up.

“I am Arash the Flayer! Speak your name, human, so that I can add it to the list I keep as trophies!” The demon roared as it dropped into a fighting stance now that his surprise attack had failed. 

“You are not worthy to know my name, demon. And I care not for yours, you are simply more fodder for me to cut through before I take your lord’s head. Chaff, to be cast aside once I am done with you.” Akane said as she squared up, watching the circle of foes that surrounded her. She knew that any one of them would strike at her if she left a single opening, regardless of whether she was in a duel with one of their leaders or not. Honestly, their duplicity and dishonest natures made them the perfect foes for her, she didn’t need to feel sympathy or sorrow for cutting them down.

The battle begins in earnest, the dance of steel and death joined.by two who were skilled in it's steps. Brute strength and savagery against skill, talent, and unwavering conviction. Powerful, slashing blows are met with precise and careful counters, the deliberate yet passionate swordsmanship of the Hero Akane.

Arash roared as he started a flurry of blows from his paired swords, the jagged edges glinting as he delivered blow after blow. A flurry of heavy, sweeping strikes that Akane parried and blocked, even as she felt her sword trying to be caught in the jagged edges of her opponent's blades. 

Akane gritted her teeth as she ducked under the leading blow and let her shield deflect the following stroke upwards as she stepped through and delivered a slice to his side, and a stab into his left leg from behind as she finished her step, and squared herself up once more.

Arash bellowed in pain as he turned, a blade flashing as he swung a powerful blow. He forced the Heroine back a step as he settled his weight onto his good leg. He watched her warily, his jaw clenched as he tightened his grip on his weapons.

Akane watched him carefully while making sure she was aware of what those behind her were doing, sure that at some point one of them would try and make a move. She shifted slightly, as she established a better stance. “Is that all you have to offer, demon? If so, then I think I will go and find myself a worthy challenge.” Akane taunted as she listened to the horde behind her shift, the hatred almost overwhelming in its intensity towards her. 

“Fine then, little human. Lets see if you can amuse me.” Arash said even as he swelled, his form became larger and more brutish as he took on a more beastial appearance, a long serrated tail trailed behind him. He roared, his elongated muzzle dripping a reddish froth as he stepped forward. He faltered for a moment, as his injured leg proved a momentary hindrance for his greater bulk. That was the moment that Akane struck.

Akane had started to move as he did, her shield angled upwards, as she protected her body and hid what she was doing as the edge of her blade glowed with the divine might that she channeled through it. Even as Arash swung down, she had started to slide and let her momentum carry her clear of where the blades crashed into the ground and just narrowly missed her. Her glowing blade sliced through his knee as she took his good leg from him. She scrambled clear as the behemoth smashed into the ground. 

With surprising speed, Akane rolled to her feet and stabbed down into the shoulder of the larger demon with brutal efficiency. Even as he flailed behind himself, his massive talons seeking the flesh of the human who had laid him low Akane prepared herself for the next and final blow. With a quick thrust and twist, her blade plunged into the soft spot at the back of his deformed skull and yanked free, even as she turned to meet the tide that attempted to crash over her.

She was once more swarmed by foes, the look of determined glee on her face almost caused the weaker of her foes to back off, it was only the press from behind that forced them closer to her as her blade once more started to reap a bloody harvest among the circle of foes that engaged her.

Step by step, Akane started to work her way towards the massive figure of the dragon she knew to be the current form of the Demon Lord. No foe would stop her as she made her bloody way towards her enemy. No matter how many tried to stand in her way, she would lay them low so that her friends, her family, could finally be free of this bloody war. That was the conviction that drove her ever onward, that gave her the strength and willpower to carry on. That fueled that absolute determination that filled her with divine might so that she could deliver justice.

That turned a young woman into an instrument of divine might and punishment.

She cleaved her bloody way through the masses, never did she stop. To stop was to die, even with her skills and the power bestowed on her by the goddess. To doubt, to waver, these were things that she was not allowed to do. She had been given a destiny, a higher purpose, and she would carry it out, even if it cost her everything. Even if the cost was her very life and soul.

She ducked under a blow from an ogre, her god-forged blade blazing brighter as she lopped off the arm at the elbow, the follow up taking the knee as she stepped past the falling brute. An almost casual backhanded blow severed the spine, letting the massive head fall to the ground. She glared up at the looming dragon before her, her blood and gore splattered armor gleaming where it was not covered.

“I have come for you, Demon Lord. I shall take my vengeance on you. I shall deliver divine justice! I will break you, and your army this day!” She shouted as she pointed her sword at the massive, dark beast before her. If she was exhausted from her ordeal, she did not show it. If she was wounded, it was impossible to discern. At this point, she was no longer human. She was a tool of the Goddess, a weapon forged in Light.

She was the Heroine Akane, and she was here to slay the Demon Lord Ranma.

Ranma gazed at her with those reptilian, unblinking eyes. He shifted, his long tail slithering behind him as he stretched his massive, dark wings. An almost amused light gleamed in his eye as he regarded her critically. When he spoke, the earth rumbled and the skies strained at their bonds.

“Welcome, little hero. We shall settle this, you and I. It is the only way there can be peace, if one of us falls this day. Come, let us play out the game of the Goddesses, so that they can sake their boredom in our blood, shall we?” He said in a rasping rumble, even as he started to circle her, his massive clawed feet churned the earth as he walked.

With a roar from him, matched by a cry of rage from her, the two rushed towards battle, towards destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N*
> 
> Yes, yes a new project. I decided I needed to do something a bit...Lighter. Or at least potentially less serious, one of the pieces hinted at in Natsume Explains Everything, actually.  
> I need to recharge before I tackle what could be a re-write of a story, since depression and a heavy psychological story are not a good pairing to trudge into.
> 
> And who doesn’t love a high fantasy version of the Ranmaverse?
> 
> And yes, the rating IS in fact, correct.  
> I just want to make sure I have the proper...Room to wiggle, as it were.


End file.
